the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 294
NeS1 Post 294 has the correction that the Characters are at Disney World and not at Disneyland, as stated in several previous posts. TotallyEvil, Dr Evil and Farr exit the Tower of Terrror just as the heroes arrived, along with Krig. TotallyEvil and MaybeChild fight against each other while Farr battles against Antestarr, but Farr's Girlfriend arrives to distract Farr from the fight. There was so little time left before the Malorkus exploded so MaybeChild tricks TotallyEvil into looking the other way and jabs her with the sword. It explodes in TotallyEvil's chest and the world fades to white. The heroes are then at the Atlantis Resort where they decide not to question how they arrived there. Moments later Ares shows up angry about the direction the Story has taken and Antestarr reveals to him that his Colosseum was destroyed, in NeS1 Post 229. Post *Finally, after much waiting in the line, the fighters decided they would simply yell "Free T-Shirts over there!" pointing away from the DisneyWORLD entrance (that's right, I never said Disneyland. They're more things in Disney World to do anywhos). The waiting crowd stampeded over in the general direction, and the fighters made their way in.* *The group then found the place empty, save the Viking show that was going on, and a Tower of Terror with three dark warriors were exiting from.* Maybe: Time to end this, once and for all! Totally: Yes, you shall die indeed. *The two women faced off, as the guys started to imagine the fight in a mudpool, with them only wearing bikinis, when they realized Farr was standing there also. Oh yeah, and Dr. Evil.* *Farr simply patted Dr. Evil on the head as if to tell him to stay put, then slowly walked towards the other fighters. With Antestarr's new powers, things actually seemed to be level.* *One minute on the clock before the Malorkus blew up, and Maybechild was stil battling TotallyEvil. Things were not looking good, as Totally was being truely evil and started pulling Maybe's long red hair.* Maybe: OW! Hey! No fair! *Meanwhile, teh fight against Farr *and Dr. Evil, yeah yeah* was not good either. It seemed as if these heroes would not win after all. But low and behold! Farr's girlfriend enters teh picture, and Farr becomes like jell-o in her presence. Behold, the power of woman.* *Meanwhile, the seconds were counting down, and with only five seconds left, Maybe had tricked Totally into looking behind her, then jabbing the sword through her chest. Everyone began to run as after the timer went off, a small nuclear-liek explosion went off. The audience sees a white light, and when the light dims, we see a sun in a beautiful blue sky. The camera pans down to see...a pool! A large outdoor pool in a resort called "Atlantis", which had the motif of a ruined continent and looked strangly familiar to the JediKnightStar Wars: Jedi Knight article, Wikipedia. level.* *The fighters are swimming in the pool, Maybechild in a modest bathing suit, as well as many of the others. Krig was wearing a speedo, and held two well-endowed women by his sides. Geb turned to Sem and spoke* "How'd we get here?" Gebohq said. "The storywriters must have needed a swimsuit edition," Semievil said. "but I'm not complaining... ''What newfound adventures will they find at this resort? How many people will get layed? Tune in next time and find out...in the Shadows of Darkness! Err...I meant the Neverending Stor Thread! What exitement here will--'' *Suddenly, Ares pulls up in his Viper, and in his godly presence, stopps the tropical music* Ares: This story has gottent oo out of hand. I will put an end to this right now! As soon as I get my arena back... Ante: Umm..didn't anyone tell you? It's in little bits and pieces now, haven been blown up when it crashed intot eh side of a Super Star Destroyer. Ares: WHAT THE--!! Oh forget it! I'll work sense into this story somehow. Better start with these women... *a big smile grows across his face* Notes Britt's Commentary "Shadows of DarknessShadows of Darkness thread, Massassi Temple. was a reference to another Story being written on the Massassi Temple forum." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post